


【MarkMin】Part of- PWP一发完结

by Bomi



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomi/pseuds/Bomi
Summary: 全文3100+，真的连剧情都没有的车啊，感觉自己又升华了！





	【MarkMin】Part of- PWP一发完结

李马克直到推开门看到罗渽民在床中间躺着的时候，才明白刚刚在后台的那个笑意味着什么。

渽民听到动静翻身到床尾趴着，双手撑着脸向上抬眼望着李马克。房间温度有点高，罗渽民浴衣领子很松，脸颊到耳廓都泛着红，眼睛一眨一眨地嘟嘴抱怨，“你好慢哦。”

也不知道是谁前几天才给他发调情信息，说男人不能太快。李马克笑起来，从善如流坐在床边捏捏渽民的脸，“我怎么知道是你在等我，我室友不是泰一哥吗？还想等泰一哥冲完澡再进来的。”说着晃了晃手机，“亏我还在走廊上给你发信息，我说怎么发了那么多都不回。”

罗渽民坐起来，偏头示意了一下柜子上的手机，“我刚刚洗澡去了没听见。”说完靠在李马克肩膀上贴着耳朵说话，“真的洗好了，你可以检查一下。”

不用罗渽民说，李马克的手已经滑进浴衣底下，顺着大腿外侧柔滑的线条向上抚去，被一根细细的带子拦在腰际，意外却坦然地发现罗渽民里面什么都没穿。

“怎么啦？”罗渽民歪着脑袋，一副无知天真的样子，虽然知道这都是罗渽民惯用的小伎俩，李马克还是看得喉头一紧，抽出手给他整了整快滑到肩头的领口。

这发展不太对啊。罗渽民装不下去了，他半跪在床上直起身子，上手就要扒李马克的衣服，手段粗暴直接，李马克抓紧自己腰带，“干吗干吗干吗？”

“春宵苦短呀！”说话间李马克都快被扒得差不多了，罗渽民推他，“快去洗！”

李马克站起来居高临下看着罗渽民，“既然苦短，一起洗呗。”

 

浴室里还弥漫着雾气，花洒的水流和温度都正好，李马克裸着上身试了试水温，抬手叫一直在后面倚着浴缸的人，“过来。”

“啊？”罗渽民困惑地皱了下眉，“真洗啊？”

李马克一把拉过罗渽民，手指一勾扯松带子白色浴衣就堆落在地上。

他把罗渽民半抱在怀里，压向墨绿色大理石的墙面，一口咬在圆润的肩膀上，“都说了春宵苦短，当然是假的了。”

罗渽民心里高兴了，手向后摸索着想解李马克的腰带，却摸到李马克自己的手正在做同样的事，李马克捉住罗渽民乱动的手向下移动，“老婆大人还是先伺候一下这个吧。”

性器已经半硬了，蛰伏在牛仔裤下，李马克三两下把裤子脱掉踢开，罗渽民熟练地握住套弄了起来。

他动作不急不缓，手指灵巧一下下撸动着。那半硬的阴茎在他手里膨胀发烫，渽民又揉捏起两个卵袋，从根部向上全部好好照顾到。李马克含糊地亲吻着他的耳边和脖颈，呼吸声渐渐深沉。

很满意李马克的反应，渽民向后靠偏过头去寻李马克想交换一个吻，柔软湿润的唇相触在一起，两个人像两头小狮子一样轻柔地舔舐着对方给予安慰，这温情的吻比什么都能消除一天的紧张和劳累。李马克身下那物依然被渽民好好地握在手里，可是渽民的动作太轻，隔靴搔痒只带来辗转翻腾的情欲，李马克硬得发疼，现在就想直接干进那个属于他一个人的温柔乡。

如果是原来，李马克可能已经这么做了。他本来就是不喜欢前戏，每次都是先插入再享受性爱的人。渽民因为这个吃了很多苦，可还是迁就他。所以今天李马克不想这样，他们两个有些日子没在一起了，他不想让渽民再受这些莫须有的罪。

“进来呀。”不解今天李马克为什么没像往常一样急匆匆的先插进来，渽民轻咬着马克的下唇摆摆腰，邀请的意思昭然若揭，后者摇了摇头。

“今天先让你射出来再干你。”李马克说着揉起渽民身前的柱身，手掌裹住整根上下撸起，另一只手捻住渽民的乳尖，粉色的乳尖挺立在氤氲的空气里，随着呼吸一起一伏地惹人怜爱。

李马克把渽民翻过来，低下头含住那可怜的小东西，舌尖一下下推舔吸吮着。渽民的乳首长得很好看，颜色一直都是粉粉的，做的次数多了还变得肥嘟嘟的，像最甜的蜜桃果冻。李马克甚至肖想过这么好看的乳尖上如果流出乳白色的液体会是什么景象。

李马克手上的动作不断加重，他感觉到渽民的动作已经停了，双手离开自己的巨物而是环抱着自己的肩膀，眼睛半闭着睫毛微微颤抖，整个人好好沉浸在自己给他带来的性爱的欢愉里。

李马克终于放开渽民胸前被折磨地红肿的小东西，又向下滑，跪在了罗渽民两腿中间。

“等...等一下...”感受到马克的意图，渽民睁开眼睛，搭在马克肩上的双手推脱着，“你...你不用这样。”

“你都做过好多次了。”李马克说着把性器含进嘴里，学着之前罗渽民为他做的样子，舌头在顶部打圈，双手边揉着睾丸边撸过柱体，含不住的液体溢出来整根上下都湿漉漉的。

罗渽民没想到李马克竟然能为他做到这一步，心底的触动比生理的高潮更快到达，他几乎没有什么矜持地，几下就在马克的攻势下射了出来。

李马克撑着墙面站起来，吐掉大部分的精液，罗渽民抬手抹他嘴边残留的白色液体，李马克拉着渽民的手指抚在自己脸上，惊诧地发现罗渽民眼睛红得不像话。

“这也哭？”

渽民没答话，只是把马克的脸擦干净以后就捧着，四目相对全是缠绵。

“还没做呢，就哭了。”马克刮了下渽民的鼻尖，“越大越爱撒娇了。”

“哥哥，”罗渽民捧着马克的脸凑上去一点点亲着，“我爱你，我好爱你。”

 

马克把渽民抱起来一转身放到宽大的洗手台上，渽民主动地打开双腿，双手撑住台面上。刚哭过的小模样娇幼一抽一抽地，明明受了委屈的样子，还最大程度地去迎合接下来要发生的事。

这么乖的样子也是我一个人的，马克亲亲渽民的眼睛，扶着硬挺的性器，慢慢插进去。

小穴里湿热紧致，嫩肉一层层吸咬着马克的阴茎，邀请他不断进地更深。李马克干到最深的地方停下来，和渽民接吻，厮磨一会儿再抽出去，下一次又操得更深。

“哥哥... 好大啊... ”渽民小声惊叹，后穴难耐地绞紧，“我要... ...”

马克又去逗弄红肿的乳珠，轻笑着问，“宝贝要什么？”

“我要，我要嘛... 哥哥给我...”渽民扭着往前凑凑，双腿盘上马克的腰。

李马克一言不发，他也忍了太久了，眼睛紧盯着身下的渽民，紧扣着渽民的腰胯开始了激烈的抽插。渽民情动地呻吟着，甬道里湿软地一塌糊涂。李马克胀大到极致的阴茎在他身体里不讲章法地横冲直撞，仿佛要把人拆吃入腹。渽民开始还能喊着哥哥太大了慢点，渐渐就只能胡乱呜咽啜泣。

李马克慢了下来，抑制住射精的冲动，深埋在渽民身体里去抱他。渽民被干到双手打软撑不住身体，李马克的手搂住他腰背的瞬间，就把自己重量全交给了这个人。

两个人下体连在一起，马克把渽民抱进加满水的浴缸，透明的水纹漾开，映着渽民迷离又色情的样子。马克让渽民骑跨在他身上，抬了抬渽民的臀部，又一松手让渽民猝不及防地跌坐下来。

渽民感觉自己仿佛要被刺穿了，李马克的性器一下子插进前所未有的深处，浴缸内的水都随着他的动作飘荡涌出。他像个荡妇一样在李马克身上起起伏伏，抛掉了所有理智和尊严，拥有的仅仅是这一刻的性爱和这个操干他的人。他们动作越来越快，水波里全是两人激烈交缠的景象。罗渽民被干到大脑缺氧，指尖深陷进马克的肩膀，终于一点力气都没有地跌进那人的怀里。

马克奖励一样亲亲渽民的额头和眉心，他的宝贝今晚已经做得很好了。李马克把两个人换了个位置，抬起渽民的两腿搭在肩上，猛烈抽插到蛮横的程度，像要把娇嫩的肠壁捅破，快感激增到灭顶。渽民呜呜哼着不要了，却还是抬手环住了马克的脖颈，好像在鼓励他快点。

精液喷涌而出一股股打在渽民的内壁上，渽民感觉身体里被浇灌地满满的都要溢出来了。还留在身体里的东西渐渐平息，一点点退了出来，取而代之的是几根手指，温柔地帮他做着清理和安抚。

 

终于收拾得差不多，马克扯过宽大的白色浴巾把仿若已经睡着的渽民裹起来，抱着他向卧室走去。

“哥哥... ”

马克隐约听到渽民的声音，他把人抱好凑近，疼爱地用脸蹭蹭渽民，“怎么了宝贝。”

“哥哥我好想你... ”渽民靠在马克怀里，把整个脸埋进马克的胸膛。

马克被这一声唤得心里酸胀，他把渽民轻轻放进被窝，自己也躺在旁边，哄小孩一样拍着渽民的背，“我不是在吗。”

栗色小脑袋摇了摇又靠进马克怀里，“还是想你。”

“一直都想你。”

马克抱紧渽民，深深呼了好几口气，“睡吧，宝贝，我一直都在的。”

 

 

 

-


End file.
